A general disc storage case or cabinet is used to arrange covered discs in a disc storage case, with the discs numbered and labeled on the cover, in order to distinguish and drawn them out for use. Typically, during selection, it is necessary to find the shelves one by one for the required disc, and after pulling the disc out, the cover must be removed before use.